A Dangerous Operation
by AnxiousTerrier
Summary: Complete marshmallow fluff! Sarah challenges Jareth to a game of everyone's favourite 80's board game, Operation. Only, Sarah proves to be a pro at this game and, as we all know, Jareth does not like to lose.


Sarah's shoulders quaked silently, and her hand was clamped down hard over her mouth, like an iron bar, to stifle the impending laughter that was threatening to break free. She couldn't help it, the look of concentration and determination on the Goblin King's face was providing her with priceless entertainment.

She had challenged him to a game of Operation, and they were now on game five of the evening. Each time she had claimed victory, and Jareth, being the ungraceful loser that he was, did not like it. He may be a powerful and mighty, centuries-old fae ruler, of a faraway fantasy land, but he sure as hell sucked at mortal board games. And at losing.

She watched as his brow crinkled in frustration and the very end of his tongue poked out the side of his mouth as he tried to work out how to extract that pesky goddam wishbone for the fifth time, once and for all. _How freaking adorable he looks when he's flustered_, she thought to herself. But still, she would show no mercy. Her will was as great as his and her stubbornness just as prevalent.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed smugly as the pair of tweezers he held in his hand had finally manged to get a grip on the offending item. "There, that wasn't so"-

_**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

Uh oh, he had celebrated his success too early. Served him right for being so arrogant. He flung down the tweezers indignantly as the shrill sound of the game's buzzer whirred at him, branding him, once more, a failure.

"Blasted, confounded thing!" He roared angrily. In one swipe, he launched the board game clean through the air, sending all the tiny components everywhere, until it crashed into Sarah's bedroom door, redundantly falling to the floor in a heap.

Sarah smiled and giggled as Jareth crossed his arms over his chest defiantly like a toddler who had been told to do something he didn't want to. She knew he wasn't happy about losing, just like he hadn't been happy five years ago when she whopped his butt in his own Labyrinth.

"Oh dear." She said in a sickly-sweet tone that one would commonly use to speak to an infant. "Is the big, strong, mighty Goblin King a sore loser?" She stuck out her bottom lip and arched her eyebrows mockingly at him, knowing she was raising his hackles ever-so-slightly.

She saw his mouth twitch at the corners. "I am _hardly_ a loser." He said staunchly. "This device is clearly rigged."

Sarah burst out into laughter. God, he was really taking this innocent little board game defeat badly. "You can't rig Operation, Jareth." She tittered, putting her hands over her mouth again and giggling some more. "Besides, you're a fae, why don't you just use your magic to win, if beating me at a silly little mortal board game is so important?"

Jareth got off Sarah's bed and stood up, chest puffed out proudly. "Sarah, please. I may be a wicked, villainous and unkind tyrant, but it will be a cold day in the Underground when anyone describes me as a charlatan."

He put his hands on his hips, his black sparkly cape swirling round him like some menacing mist. Boy, did he ever look like a wicked, villainous and unkind tyrant. But the truth was, Jareth wasn't any of those things. Yes, to an outsider he came across as frightening and cruel. Hell, even his own subjects were terrified of him. But Sarah knew it was all an act and part of his persona. Except for the sore loser part, that much was true.

"That's very commendable, Jareth." She said nobly, bowing her head in respect. "However, you're still a big loser, so…" She stuck out her tongue and blew a wet raspberry at him.

Next thing Sarah knew, was that he had swooped over to her and lifted her off her feet into his arms in one smooth movement. She looked up at him and he was gazing down at her with a wicked smile playing on his soft and delicious lips.

"You've made a big mistake." He said sternly. "Mocking your King is considered treason. And a punishable offence."

Sarah threw her head back and cackled. "It's only treason if it's your own country. Which it isn't, Goblin King.".

"Yet." He whispered into her ear, then nibbled on it suggestively. She shivered in his arms as all the hairs on her body stood up. His touch made her weak at the knees, and the thought that she would soon be his Goblin Queen sent jolts of electricity through her body.

"Now," He said, resuming his composure. "As I was saying, precious. Punishable offence."

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Sarah said confidently, knowing he wasn't going to do _anything_ to her. "Turn me into a goblin?"

"I might." He said, considering his options. "Or… I could toss you into the Bog of Eternal Stench without a second thought!" Sarah screamed loudly in fright as he threw her high into the air effortlessly, catching her again as she fell back down. His malevolent laughter rang through her bedroom.

"Don't you dare!" She shot at him, pursing her lips out at him as he smirked down at her. "That's cruel and unusual punishment."

"Why, precious, shouldn't you know by now that I am the _living embodiment_ of cruel and unusual?" Sarah saw his eyes darken with a cunning plan in them and nervousness started to rise in the pit of her stomach. What had she done?

Jareth carried her over to her bed and laid her down on it, positioning himself so that his legs were either side of her, rendering her trapped. He leaned down towards her, so closely that his lips gently grazed her jawline and he inhaled her scrumptious scent into his bloodstream

"I shall discipline you harshly, my treasured one. I know all your fears." His lips ran down her neck and over her collar bone, chilling her to the core. "I have seen both your dreams and your nightmares."

Sarah closed her eyes, enjoying immensely the attention he was paying to her body, but always quite anxious at what he was going to do next. Her cockiness was always leading her into trouble.

"It is only fitting that I carry out this act of torture." _Oh, I've done it now_, she thought.

Sarah shrieked in horror has his hands rained down on her torso and she felt tickle after tickle erupt over her body in shockwaves. The giggles soon followed as she relentlessly tried to wriggle free from his grasp, but she was completely stuck between his legs and her attempts were futile. She could hear him chuckling along with her as he unleashed havoc on her body. He knew fine rightly that she was helpless when she was being tickled.

"Jareth…please…stop!" She was barely able to get the words out through her fits of laughter. To her amazement she felt the tickling cease and looked at Jareth to see what his game was.

"I will retreat, if you take back what you said." He said to her.

"Never!" She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. He had lost the game fair and square. Why shouldn't she gloat about her success?

"In that case..." He purred, and this time he lifted her top slightly, just to below her bra, so that her taut midriff was showing. With one wave of his hands he became gloveless and a brazen, yet suggestive grin was spread over his face. "I have no choice but to strengthen my tactics."

Once again, an extremely high-pitched squeal and squawking laughter filled the air, as he fingers worked overtime to lash her with tickles. His bare skin on hers was too much for Sarah and she couldn't take the tickling anymore

"Ok, ok!" She tittered "I'm sorry I called you a loser. Are you happy now?"

Jareth stopped tickling her and put his face close to hers. His smile went all the way up to his incredible mismatched eyes, as he gazed lovingly into her emerald ones. Sarah couldn't stop herself from returning the smile back to him. Excitement shot through her as he kissed her sweetly on the lips

"I've never been happier, my love." He reached down and affectionately caressed her cheek, and Sarah could feel them slightly blushing under his touch.

"I love you, Jareth." She whispered quietly.

"I love you too, my precious Queen." He replied, his lips peppering her face and neck with hungry kisses, making Sarah's desire grow more and more. She knew where this was leading, and Sarah was only too happy to oblige.

Sarah's body relaxed and she melted against his wonderfully delectable skin. How she loved this man and couldn't wait to spend all eternity with him. Sure, he could drive her crazy at times, but he made her laugh and was kind at heart. His presence alone gave her butterflies in her stomach and every time they made love Sarah felt like she was in heaven. She smiled up at him, feeling exceedingly lucky that their fate had been to meet each other. What had she done to deserve such a beautiful man, she wondered happily, as her King made love to her through the night.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading this little one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: Anything Labyrinth related is not mine.


End file.
